


For You I Carry Fire

by fiach_dubh



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Analingus, Blow Jobs, Dom Caleb, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, M/M, M/NB, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiach_dubh/pseuds/fiach_dubh
Summary: Molly intends to seduce Caleb and has a vision of a blushing, stammering, less experienced partner. Things don't go quite as he expects, but hey. He has the best time.really porny one shot written in three days in a fit of 'inspiration'.





	For You I Carry Fire

Caleb wasn’t asleep. The night was stretching out into the following morning, and a soft light spilled out under his door. Magelight and candle. Molly couldn’t sleep, and Caleb wasn’t sleeping.

Ideal.

Ideal for a seduction. A seduction long overdue, in Molly’s opinion. Caleb needed to get laid, and who would Molly be if he didn’t nobly offer up his body to the cause? Why, a cruel and unfair soul.

Also, Caleb was very pretty, and Molly badly wanted to.

Because he had learned better than to startle a wizard who might be doing anything, he knocked. Softly, so as not to wake the others .

“Come in,” Caleb said.

Molly didn’t _come in_. He sauntered in, closing the door quiet behind him, leaning as seductively as he could manage against it.

Caleb was sat at a desk, looking intently at a book. His focus was incredible; Molly wanted it on him, where it belonged. A mage light hovered above him.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he said. “Your light was on. Want… company?”

“One moment,” Caleb said.

Molly sat on the bed, hoping it would suggest other things Caleb could be doing. Instead, there was the rustle of a page turning, and a soft ‘hm’ from Caleb.

Molly felt his confidence wane, just a little. Caleb had that effect on him a lot. Something about the man made Molly feel awkward and new-born again. Very concerned for his good opinion and desperately wanting those blue eyes turned his way.

He brought his knees up to his chest and fiddled with the spade of his tail. 

“Is it alright that I’m here?”

“Ja,” Caleb said. “I do not mind the company.”

Molly deflated a little. ’Do not mind’ was far from the blushing and stammering desire he’d expected, had wanted to soothe and calm away.

“Mr Mollymauk,” Caleb said, “Your insomnia. Have you tried masturbating? Orgasm is a good cure.”

What?

“Uh,” Molly said. “Yes? I couldn’t get myself there. It happens that way sometimes.”

This was surreal. Was he dreaming? Gods, he was, wasn’t he. This was a weird sex dream, wasn’t it. Caleb just nodded, as if Molly had confirmed a, a - a point of research, or something.

It was kind of hot, actually.

“When I struggle to sleep, I often touch myself- if I have the privacy. I find it very effective.”

Fuck. _Fuck_. This wasn’t a dream. They were really just talking about Caleb masturbating himself to sleep. Molly was blessed - or possibly cursed - with a vivid sexual imagination and he could see it, very clearly. Caleb laid out in his bed, fist in his mouth to stop the noises, touching himself. 

Molly shifted a little on the bed. Caleb turned another page.

“Do you,” Molly said.

“I could perhaps try with you, and see if I can help you sleep.”

Molly’s brain may have stopped working at this moment. Oh, sure, something like this had been what he wanted, but he hadn’t expected Caleb to be so - so - like this.

“Uh,” he managed.

Caleb finally looked up from his book. There was the tiniest smile on his face.

“You did come here for sex, yes?”

“Yes.”

Caleb nodded. He got up, turned his chair around to face Molly, and then sat back down. Now all that focus was on Molly, like he’d wanted, and he squirmed under the weight of it.

“I guessed so. Forgive me, Molly, you are not very subtle. Now, I imagine you have played - certain games before? Enough to know of the need for a watchword.”

“Yes.”

This was delightful. His mind went round on it. He’d come in with an expectation of a pretty vanilla but very fun romp. Caleb was normally all shy awkwardness. Where was that man now? Instead he was cool and calm and confident, and it was even hotter than the scenario Molly had painted for himself.

Molly was already hard.

“I wish to make sure we are both, ah - on the same page for tonight,” Caleb said. “As to what we like and do not like, what we want and do not want. My watchword is Rot. I will use it if I need to, and I expect you to use yours if you need to.”

“Bacon,” Molly said, quickly. “I know it’s silly, but -”

That little smile again. “Silly is fine. The purpose is for things to stop. Now. I have some things I do not like. I don’t like heat, or flame. I don’t enjoy being gagged. I do not like being called names. Human waste is a no. You?”

“Uh, I like it rough, but not mean. I don’t like being blindfolded. The waste thing too, that’s - uh. No. You can pull my tail though, I really like that -”

“Noted,” Caleb said.

This had all been so practical so far, and yet Molly was already really really turned on. Perhaps because it was so practical. Caleb was treating this like research, or an experiment. His eyes were shrewd, his face calm. Molly felt studied.

“That dealt with, I have a question before we begin. How many times can you come in a short space of time?”

“I don’t know. I’ve not - I’ve not really pushed it? Two is easy enough, but I’ve never tried beyond three -”

“How would it be if I saw how many I could make you have tonight?”

Molly swallowed. “I - yeah. I’d. That would be. Yeah. Very good.”

Caleb hummed. He crossed his legs. He suddenly seemed remote, distant - and Molly wanted to please him, very badly. To make this work, to crack that reserve.

“Undress, please, Molly. Then lay down on the bed.”

Molly hurried to obey, stripping off his shirt with limited finesse, then undoing and pushing down his leggings. His dick, hard as stone already, sprang out with obscene eagerness. He brought a hand down to stroke it, take some of the tension out of his body -

“No,” Caleb said. “That’s for me. You aren’t allowed.”

“Caleb,” he said. “Please let me -”

“No.”

Molly whined, but he dropped his hand. He lay down on the bed, on his back.

“Hands above your head. On the headboard. Don’t move them unless I say.”

“Are you going to touch me any time soon -”

“Patience.” Molly could hear the smile in Caleb’s voice. Victory, if a small one.

“I’m very bad at being patient -”

Caleb huffed. “I should have guessed you’d be a brat.” He sounded - fond, almost. He stood from the hard wooden seat in a smooth moment and his hands went to the buttons on his shirt. Molly whined. He wanted to touch and undress Caleb, but he also wanted Caleb to do as he’d promised.

He kept his hands on the headboard.

Caleb shed his shirt, his trousers next.

Molly’s tail thumped rhythmically on the bed. Well, it was a bit much to ask him to control that too. Not when he was so delighted, so interested, so willing and aroused and wanting.

When Caleb was naked, Molly admired, completely shameless. He was pale, almost luminous in the low light, with reddish freckles scattered across his body. Like cinnamon floating on milk, Molly thought, a brief dip into poetry. He was scarred too, but then who wasn’t. He was lovely to look at is what mattered.

Lovely, and hard, and ready.

He sat on the bed beside Molly and bent down before kissing Molly. He controlled that kiss, deciding how he moved, deciding on tongue and lips and positioning, and he rejected Molly’s every attempt to turn it his way. When Molly surged forward to take more, Caleb nipped his bottom lip and pulled away. 

He’d gone a little pink, which Molly loved. But his voice was steady.

“You need to do as I say,” he said, mock stern.

“I didn’t move my hands,” Molly said.

“You are going to be very difficult, aren’t you.”

Molly grinned, trying to keep the dizzy starryness out of his face. “Count on it, darling.”

In response, Caleb kissed Molly’s throat, his hair falling down and tickling Molly’s collarbone. Molly hummed and tilted back for more. His dick was a weight between his legs, wanting touch, but the waiting was something in itself.

Caleb kept kissing his way down, bringing in hints of teeth. He found Molly’s nipple with a tongue, with sharp teeth that made Molly hiss and buck his hips.

“Yeah,” Molly said. “Like that.”

Caleb bit down _hard_ and Molly yelped. His dick twitched, precome landing on his stomach in glistening droplets.

“You know,” Molly said, breathless. “It’s much easier to make me come lots if you touch my dick.”

Caleb looked up from Molly’s nipple. His pupils were blown wide, leaving just a ring of bright blue.

“I know,” he said. “I will get there in my own time.”

Caleb’s mouth on his rib cage, his stomach, the jut of his hip bones. Caleb paused here - so close to his dick - to bite, to leave marks down to curve of bone. It was getting difficult to keep his hands on the headboard.

“Do - do you want me to beg? Is that it? I can beg really prettily if that’s what you want -”

“Begging sounds good.”

“Please, Caleb. Please. I want you to touch my dick. I want you to make me come. I want this, I want you. Please. Pretty please?”

“Hmm,” Caleb said “Almost good enough.” Oh, he was definitely trying to drive Molly mad.

“Please,” Molly said. Caleb was so close to Molly’s dick he could feel his breath on it. “Please.”

Caleb traced one warm finger up the vein on the underside of Molly’s dick and Molly moaned, loud and shameless. After no touch it felt like lightning.

“You are so responsive,” Caleb said, like Molly’s reactions were data in some, some - sex experiment. Ha, sexperiment. “I like that.”

“Y-yeah? I can- oh - _fuck_-” Molly broke off with another moan as Caleb finally wrapped his entire hand around Molly’s dick. Lovely hands that man had - long fingers with callouses, broad palms. Hands to lead Molly down the path of certain fantasies- hands to apparently give amazing handjobs.

Now he was there, jerking Molly off, he was fast, rough, efficient. 

“This first one will be easy,” Caleb said, conversational. “I will have you come all over my hand and your stomach. And then again, that time in my mouth. After that, we shall have to work for them.”

Molly whined. Caleb’s hand was moving so fast, using his own precome to slick the way, his other hands rolling Molly’s balls. Molly was getting close already. He gripped the headboard hard enough for his claws to leave marks in the wood.

Orgasm hit him almost by surprise, barely enough time to lose himself in it. A purely physical thing, a clench of muscles and then a release. As Caleb promised, all over his own stomach, all over Caleb’s hand. Caleb nodded as if Molly had done an especially good trick.

Then he licked Molly’s come off his hand with careful, delicate movements of his pink tongue. Molly let his head fall back on the pillows with a groan. Caleb. This was _Caleb_. Fuck, if people knew this was what he had to offer the poor man would get no rest.

“Interesting,” Caleb said. “You taste sweeter than humans.”

He continued his clean up on Molly’s stomach, wet licks making Molly’s stomach twitch, his softening cock take further interest.

His tongue travelled down to Molly’s dick, gentle at first around the root, hardening Molly again before he’d even gone fully soft. He took Molly’s half-hard cock into his mouth - fuck, warm, wet, good - and used that wonderful, clever mouth to bring Molly all the way back to hard and wanting. 

Less urgent this time, his want. But Caleb didn’t seem to much care. He sucked cock like it was his purpose in life, eyes closed, cheeks pink. His gingerish lashes made a pretty lace-like pattern of shadow against his face. Molly moved a hand to push Caleb’s hair out of his face, to see him properly and - and remembered at the last moment. He put his hand back on the headboard.

“I want -” his voice came out rough. He cleared his throat. “I want to see you.” There was a plaintive note to it that distantly surprised him. Caleb opened his eyes to look up at Molly and Molly held still, pinned by that blue gaze.

Caleb pulled away from his cock and used a tie from his wrist to pull his hair back. “Better?” He smiled at Molly and Molly felt - settled, a little bit. Safer.

“Yeah,” he said.

Caleb went back to his cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, dipping it into the slit.

“Fuck, Caleb,” Molly said. “That’s -”

Perhaps to shut him up, Caleb deepthroated him. His throat muscles constracted around Molly’s cock and it felt - fuck - amazing.

“Ah -”

Caleb pinned Molly’s hips with his arms, sucked harder and sloppier. He was trying to get Molly to come as soon as possible. Again.

Iit was working. Again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck - Caleb, I’m gonna -”

Caleb looked up at that, lips stretched around the girth of Molly’s dick.

This second orgasm came from deep in the gut, made his hips try to curl up on themselves, made him gasps out a punched-out noise and when it was done, lay back. Head swimming, gasping for breath.

“Two,” Caleb said. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Two,” Molly echoed. He closed his eyes. 

Caleb’s hands were soft but insistent on his thighs. He spread them wide, showing Molly off, open and vulnerable, displayed for Caleb to look at. Molly couldn’t help put adjust himself into the prettiest angle he could. Let Caleb look. Let him want it.

Caleb’s weight left the bed, just for a moment, and then came back. Molly opened his eyes to watch Caleb. His dick was so gorgeous, flushed, foreskin pulled back from the damp tip. It looked urgent, and Molly wondered how Caleb could ignore all that concentrated want and sensation.

Caleb had a jar in his hand, and satisfied as Molly was, he knew what game they were playing, he knew what was coming next. The anticipation curled in his gut, a lazy, greedy thing. More.

Caleb kept him spread wide to see everything. Caleb’s slick finger find his hole and teased the entrance a moment before pushing in. Molly was still soft, but it felt good, just on the edge of too much, too soon. He sighed and tilted his hips up.  
Caleb slicked and added another finger and it was almost enough. His cock twitched. It’d be a little while before he could be hard and coming again, but if Caleb wanted to spend that time fingering him, that was more than alright.

A third finger, the sound of it slick and wet and obscene and Caleb crooked those perfect, clever fingers and made stars burst behind his eyes.

He was getting hard again.

“I wonder how many fingers I could fit in you, Molly. Sometime I should like to see.”

“You can. Caleb, anything you want. Fucking hells.”

“So,” Caleb said, with a little secret smile, twisting his fingers in Molly, “You would like to have sex again.”

Honesty wrung out of him by pleasure, Molly arched and groaned. “Yes, yes. Caleb, I’ve been wanting you for months.”

Caleb sucked a love bite into Molly’s inner thigh. “Good to hear.”

“You want me to praise you? Tell you just how - ah - attractive you are? Tell you how often I touch myself thinking about you? Cause - Gods - it’s a lot.”

Caleb’s voice sounded thick and hoarse when he replied. Another victory for Molly. “Tell me about touching yourself.”

“Well, last night - last night I imagined sucking you off against a wall and you -” Caleb pressed hard against Molly’s prostate and Molly shouted, gasped. His cock was wet again, wanting. Could he come again so soon? It seemed surprisingly likely.

“Continue.”

“Sorry, yeah, I -oh fuck, Caleb, it’s good - You had your hand on my horns and you were fucking my face and I came so fucking hard, Caleb -”

“Is reality better?” Caleb asked, thumb playing with the stretched rim of Molly’s hole.

“Yes. Yes, yes, so much better -”

“Could you come from just this? Or do you need other stimulation?”

And a question that clinical shouldn’t be so blindingly hot, so good it made Molly’s thighs shake from the intensity.

“I want to,” he said. “I want to come again for you. Just from this.”  
“Good boy,” Caleb said and Molly melted into it, felt his head go light, his body soft, his cock hard. 

“There you are,” Caleb breathed. Here I am, Molly thought. Here I am, and I’m going to come again.

It was wonderful, and terrible, and it almost hurt, and it felt amazing. It erased him from the inside out and left him shaking, trembling, incoherent. His balls ached, his dick was sore, but more was coming and more was good and he was here. He was here, and how many times he came wasn’t really up to him any more. It was up to Caleb.

All his had to do was do as Caleb said.

Caleb shuffled around down there, and then his mouth was at Molly’s entrance. Molly whimpered - he felt used and a little sore - and Caleb stopped.

“Molly.” his voice was impossibly gentle. “Do you need to stop? Do you need to use your word?”

Molly shook his head, which felt heavy, then realised Caleb needed words. “No,” he said. “Keep going.”

“Alright.”

Caleb’s fingers slid back inside him, and his soft wet tongue traced his entrance. Molly lay back and just let this happen to him. Fingers filling him up, pressing on the most sensitive parts of him. Tongue and lips winding him up. His dick struggled to get hard again this soon, and he lost track of time under the stimulation, floating just above the intensity of it all for a while.

Eventually it built up, and up, and up, and he thought there couldn’t possibly be a climax to this, his body would refuse. Then Caleb thrust his tongue inside Molly and Molly came again, a fourth - and surely final - time, completely dry and sweetly painful.

Caleb’s hands were on his face wiping a dampness away from his eyes.

“Hnnnn,” Molly said.

“Beautiful. Wunderschönen.“ Caleb kissed his mouth, kissed his eyes, kissed his tears. “I want to fuck you now.”

“I -” Molly struggled to find his voice in the soft warmth he was wrapped in. It was very far away. “I don’t think I can come again,” he said.

“That’s alright. Would you like to be fucked anyway?”

“Yes. Use me,” Mollly slurred.

“Beautiful,” Caleb said again.

He pushed one of Molly’s legs up so it draped over his shoulder, and lined himself up. The slow push in had Molly gasping, completely pliant under Caleb, even his tail still now. Caleb;s groan as he bottomed out was music, his harsh, sharp breathing as he thrust better even than that.

One thing was missing.

“Caleb. Can I move my hands? Can I touch you?”

“Ja. Ja, Molly. You have been so good. You can touch me.”

With relief - his arms ached - bhe moved them from the headboard and wrapped them around Caleb. Simple affection spilling out of his body, almost tangible in his current mental state. He held Caleb tight as Caleb fucked into him, sure he cou;dn’t possibly come again.

Sure, and wrong. 

Oh, it wasn’t dramatic. Only, as Caleb’s rhythm sped up, as the desperation finally showed on his handsome face, Molly got a shivery little rush of pleasure, an aftershock of his earlier orgasms. The fifth, had without ever getting fully hard, had with Caleb inside him.

“Five,” he gasped out, astonished, and maybe it was that that did it for Caleb, because Caleb groaned and ground his hips and came deep inside Molly.

Done and done. Caleb kissed him all over his face, his hair, his neck. Molly drifted. Caleb was gone and Molly was cold and wanted him back, and then he was back and he was washing Molly, all soft and soothing touches, murmuring things Molly was too gone to understand.

There was water at his lips and he drank. 

Caleb’s weight was beside him, Calerb;s skin was against him, Caleb’s arm was over him.

“Sleep,” Caleb told him. “Sleep.”

Molly curled into him, seeking skin on skin and warmth on warmth. He was totally relaxed, utterly boneless and content.

He slept, without dreams.

-

When he woke up he had a moment of uncertainty. Where was he. Who was he. It cleared in fragile wisps as he remembered the night before. 

There was still a weight beside him. There was a hand in his hair. He looked and find Caleb, sat up in bed reading, idly petting Molly’s hair almost like Molly was Frumpkin. Molly liked it.

“Morning,” he tried to say, but his voice was a wreck.

“It’s afternoon,” Caleb said. “Let me get you a drink.”

More water. Molly drank greedily, feeling more alive with each swallow.

“So,” Caleb said.

“So,” Molly said back. “I had -” he stopped. Great time seemed inadequate.

“Me also,” Caleb said. “Next time we can try the fucking your face you mentioned.”

Molly swallowed. His heart was beating fast, he felt full of a kind of light. 

“Next time, huh?”

Caleb smiled at him. 

“As many times as you like.”

Molly thought that might be quite a lot of times.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @bisexualpiratequeen on Pillowfort.social and @PirateQueen on the widomauk server. Talk to me about widomauk.


End file.
